loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Helia (Winx Club)
Helia is one of the main recurring characters of the Winx Club series. He is a member of the Specialists who joined in the second season and is the nephew of Headmaster Saladin. He is also best friends with Nex and Timmy and is the main love interest of Flora. Background During his childhood, Helia befriended Krystal the Princess of Linphea. Since then, Helia and Krystal became childhood friends and remained close, but at somepoint separated from each other. Years later, Helia attended the Red Fountain School for Heroics, sometime prior before Sky and the other Specialists and is revealed to be the nephew of Headmaster Saladin. During his time at Red Fountain, Helia became one of the best students in the entire school and particularly Helia was the best student of Codatorta, the strictest and best battle fighter teacher. However, Helia became a pacifist at somepoint, deciding violence and battles are not the way to resolve a conflict and also having a strong passion and talent for art, Helia ultimately decided to leave Red Fountain and began attending art school. Helia is shown to be a very talented artist, mainly painting and drawing, but also enjoys writing poetry and nature. Season Two Introduction In the beginning of the second season, Helia is visiting Red Fountain and attends the reopening of the newly renovated and restored campus after the battle against the Trix in the previous season. Before the ceremony begins, Helia takes the time to paint several white doves nearby. Unknown to him, Helia catches the attention of the Winx and Specialists nearby. Brandon and Timmy reveal several details about Helia, revealing his past as a former student as well as being the newphew of Headmaster Saladin, including his hopes of convincing Helia to return. Helia notices he has caught their attention and soon the group approaches Helia and Brandon begins to introduce each other. The Winx take an interest in Helia's art, especially Flora as she compliments Helia's designs and notices his aim and direction of his art. Helia is pleased by Flora's attention of his art and at that moment, Flora and Helia begin to develop strong romantic feelings for each other. Shortly after their introduction, Helia separates from the Winx when they ceremony begins. However, the reopening of Red Foutain is disturbed when Lord Darker sends a Leodragus monster to attack. The Winx and Specialists work together to defeat the monster, but are having trouble finding a weak spot in defeating it. Flora creates a plan, attempting to distract the monster while everyone attacks it from behind. However, Flora is quickly attacked by the creature and is nearly eaten, but before it can harm Flora, the creature is somehow restrained, saving Flora's life. Flora's saviour is revealed to be none other than Helia, using a special strong glove to hold back the monster and greatly surprising everyone of Helia's heroic actions. Seeing that Flora is unharmed from the attack, Helia releases the monster and resumes letting the Winx and Specialists handle the situation, now finding a way to stop it due to Helia's help in restraining it. After the battle, Flora sits by a tree, but notices a paper plane landing in her direction. Flora opens to find a hand drawn portrait of herself, greatly pleasing and flattering Flora, knowing Helia is secretly the one who made it. Since then, Helia decided to return to Red Fountain and became a member of Sky's team of Specialists. Relationships Flora Flora is the Fairy of Nature and is Helia's main love interest. In the beginning of the series, Flora was the only member of the Winx Club who didn't have a boyfriend or someone who she had romantic feelings for. However, in the second season, Flora wishes she could have someone to love and someone who loves her in return. Eventually, Flora's wish came true upon meeting Helia. During the opening of the new Red Fountain Campus after it's attack from the Trix in the first season, Flora and the rest of the Winx meet Helia, a former student of Red Fountain and Saladin's nephew. Flora and Helia soon developed strong romantic feelings for each other as they share the same interests such as their shared love of nature. However, since realizing their true feelings, they have been too afraid to confess how they really feel. Flora keeps her true feelings toward Helia a secret, but only Aisha and her pixie Chatta are aware of her feelings and both enourage her to confess her true feelings. Throughout the second season, Flora constantly tries to tell Helia how she really feels about him, including writing a love letter to Helia, but fails to give it to him. However, despite her shyness, Flora still tries to show Helia her true feelings for him, leaving him a flower in his room after learning Helia wrote a love poem, expressing his romantic feelings for her. Eventually towards the end of the second season, Flora finally confesses her love to Helia and in return Helia confesses his love for Flora and they finally become a romantic couple and not long afterwards the two share their first kiss. Throughout the series, Flora and Helia share a loving and close relationship together, almost never having any arguments or disagreements compared to the other couples. However in the fifth season, Flora and Helia's relationship was in jeopardy. Helia's old childhood friend, Princess Krystal of Linphea had reappeared in his life as she was a new student at Alfea. Krystal had began to interfere in Flora and Helia's relationship, completely oblivious of their romantic relationship as she always took Helia away from Flora and both Krystal and Helia appeared to harbour romantic feelings for one another. Flora soon become very upset, especially after witnessing intimate moments between Helia and Krystal, such as when Krystal saved Helia after an attack against the Trix or when Krystal hugged Helia after a volleyball game. Upon witnessing them together and after seeing they both have so much in common, Flora began believing Helia wants to be with Krystal and that their relationship will soon end, despite encouragement and reassurance from her friends. Helia soon realizes his mistake as he notices Flora's hurt feelings and he begins working on a secret plan to reconcile with Flora. Later, Krystal eventually realizes the trouble she caused and tries to fix her mistake by apologizing to Flora for driving a wedge between them and assures her of Helia's love, but to no avail. Eventually, Flora and Helia truly reconciled when Helia's secret plan was revealed as he made a grand gesture at the Alfea dance studio, releasing magical origami birds he created and declares his true love for Flora. Flora and Helia share a romantic dance together, thus reconciling their relationship and renewing their love for each other. In the sixth season, Flora and Helia's relationship remains strong throughout the season, showing small love scenes between them. However, their relationship becomes troubled. When Flora shows Helia the Alfea Greenhouse, she instructs him to look after one of the plants while she handles the students. Helia tries to look after the Grabbing Vines, but the plants become scared and attack Helia. Flora witnesses the events and clams the plants down while releasing Helia. Due to the event, Flora and Helia get into an argument where Flora makes Helia feel she is disappointed for not completing the task. Upset, Helia leaves the Greenhouse despite Flora's protests. Since then, Helia ignores Flora and later decides to prove himself to both her and everyone, shown as throughout the mission to find the Silver Spear, Helia is behaving very seriously. Later, when the Winx, Specialists and Paladins are attacked by werewolves, Helia manages to defeat most of them single-handedly without any help. Flora congratulates Helia and apologises to him for what happened at the Greenshouse. Flora and Helia managed to reconcile, but problems don't stop there as Icy becomes impressed with Helia and decides to use him. During another attack from the werewolves, Icy freezes Helia into a statue and kidnaps him, taking him into the Legadrium World. Angered, Flora goes to rescue Helia on her own and faces Icy. Flora is determined to rescue Helia as she chases him and Icy and soon Flora manages to save Helia and unfreeze upon leaving the Legendarium World. However, Helia begins acting differently since he was freed and the tension between him and Riven rises, eventually resulting in a fight between them. The fighting gets out of hand, forcing Brandon and Timmmy to restrain Helia and shocking everyone by his behaviour. Daphne puts Helia to sleep using a spell and inspects him, discovering Icy froze Helia's heart and reveals that if the spell isn't broken soon, Helia will remain this way forever. Flora is determined to save Helia and upon facing and defeating Icy one last time, Flora manages to break her spell on Helia's heart and Flora and Helia are reunited. Helia apologises to Flora for what happened while under the influence of the spell and thanks her for not giving up on him, leaving Flora happy that Helia is back to normal and their relationship truly restored. Krystal Krystal is the Princess of Linphea and is Helia's childhood friend. Ever since they were children, Helia and Krystal have been close friends, sharing a close friendship and relationship together, having a lot in common. During the years, Helia and Krystal later separated, but remain in touch with one another. Years later, Krystal and Helia are reunited when Krystal begins attending Alfea. Helia introduces Krystal to Flora, but instead of referring to Flora as his "girlfriend", Helia simply calls her his "friend" instead. Krystal acquaintes herself with Flora, but quickly displays a strong attachment to Helia. Krystal is very happy to see Helia again and reveals a strong affection for him and desire and eagerness to learn of his life since their separation. However, Krystal remains oblivious that she interrupted a private moment between Helia and Flora and quickly separates the pair when she drags Helia away to catch up, causing Flora to become upset. Krystal later reapppears when Brandon and Helia are put on guard duty while the Winx and Sky begin their search for the Sirenix Book inside the Alfea Magic Archive. Krystal once again interrupts Helia and Flora as they are waving goodbye to one another when Krystal calls out to Helia and they begin spending time together. Later when Helia and Brandon run to face the Trix battling against the Winx, Krystal becomes worried for Helia's safety and runs after him, showing she would willingly run into danger to ensure Helia's own safety and not think of her own wellbeing in return. Arriving at the Magic Archive, Krystal witnesses Darcy attacking Helia and brings him to safety along with Flora and uses her powers to magical heal Helia. However, unknown to Krystal due to her behaviour and obliviousness towards their romance as well as almost all her actions since her introduction, Krystal quickly began to interfere in Helia and Flora's relationship. Since then, Krystal continued to cause further problems towards Flora and Helia's relationship to the point where Flora began to believe that Helia no longer loved her and instead wishes to end their relationship and be with Krystal after she continued to witness intimate moments between them. Krystal continued to remain unaware of her role in coming between Flora and Helia, blinded by her strong affection for Helia and happiness of being reunited with her childhood friend. While Helia is happy to see Krystal once again and enjoys spending time with her, Helia is upset as he is constantly taken away by Krystal whenever he is spending time with Flora and becomes worried, realising Krystal's unintentional actions have caused a rift to form between him and Flora and accepts his own mistakes in damaging their relationship. Eventually, towards the ending of the fifth season, Krystal and Helia's friendship finally causes Flora to believe her thoughts of them wanting to be romantically together. During a volleyball match between the Winx and several Alfea students, including Krystal, they managed to win the match and ultimately beat the Winx. Happy of her victory, Krystal runs to Helia declaring her victory over the Winx and embraces Helia, much to his surprise. However, unknown to either of them, Flora once again witness another affectionate and intimate moment between Helia and Krystal, further upsetting her and causing Flora to finally believe her thoughts that Helia wants to break up and be with Krystal and leaves the field. Unknown to Flora shortly after she leaves, Helia congratulates Krystal, but gently informs her he needs to speak with Flora, intending to comfort her over the loss and to reconcile their relationship. However, Helia becomes upset noticing Flora's absence and his missed chance of fixing his and Flora's relationship. Upon wittinessing Helia's reaction, it finally makes Krystal realize her role of the recent problems in Flora and Helia's relationship, realising she is solely responsible in coming between them. Krystal feels guilty of her actions, seeing how much she has truly damaged Helia's relationship with Flora and intends to set things right. Towards the season finale, a guilty Krystal finally approaches Flora, requesting a private moment together to speak about Helia, surprising Flora. Krystal properly apologizes to Flora, revealing she had no intentions of ever coming between her and Helia and assures Flora of Helia's true love for her. However, despite Krystal's apology and assurance of Helia's love, the damaged has already been done as Flora's doubts remains as she is still greatly concerned about the future of her and Helia's relationship. By the end of the season, Helia and Flora finally managed to reconcile and renew their relationship and Helia and Krystal remain close friends. Gallery Posters Flora and Helia S2 Poster.jpg Flora and Helia S4 Poster.jpg Flora & Helia Poster (3).jpg Flora & Helia Poster (2).png Flora & Helia Poster (1).jpg Winx Club Couples S2.jpg Winx Club S4 Couples Poster.jpg Winx Club Couples S2 Poster.jpg Movies Flora & Helia - Magical Adventure (1).jpg Flora & Helia - Magical Adventure (2).jpg Flora & Helia - Magical Adventure (3).jpg Winx Club Couples - Magical Adventure.jpg Season 2 Helia S2.jpg|Helia introduced in the second season. Flora & Helia S2E8 (1).jpg|Flora and Helia meet for the first time. Flora & Helia S2E8 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S2E8 (3).jpg|Helia saves Flora. Flora & Helia S2E11 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S2E11 (2).jpg|Flora daydreams her and Helia getting married. Flora & Helia S2E23 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (4).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (5).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (6).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (7).jpg|Flora finally confesses her long hidden love to Helia. Flora & Helia S2E25 (1).jpg|Flora apologizes to Helia for not revealing her true feelings sooner. Flora & Helia's First Kiss S2E25.jpg|Flora and Helia share their first kiss. Flora & Helia S2E25 (2).jpg Flora & Helia - The Shadow Phoenix (1).jpg|Flora and Helia in The Shadow Phoenix special. Flora & Helia - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg Season 3 Flora & Helia S3E1 (1).jpg Flora & Helia and Musa & Riven S3E1.jpg Season 4 Flora & Helia S4.jpg|Flora and Helia in the Season 4 Preview. Flora & Helia S4E2 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (4).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (5).png Winx Club Couples S4E2.png Flora & Helia S4E8 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E8 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E8 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E9.png Flora & Helia S4E13 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E13 (2).png Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S4E13.png Flora & Helia S4E15 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (4).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (5).png Flora & Helia and Aisha & Nabu S4E16.png Flora & Helia S4E16 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E16 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E16 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S4E20 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E20 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E20 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S4E19 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E19 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E19 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E23 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S4E23 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E24.png Season 5 Flora & Helia S5E1.jpg Winx Club Couples S5E3.jpg Flora & Helia S5E3 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S5E3 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S5E3 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (4).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (5).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (6).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (7).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (8).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (9).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (10).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (11).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (12).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (13).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (14).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (15).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (16).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (17).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (18).jpg Season 6 Flora & Helia S6E3 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S6E3 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S6E3 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (4).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (5).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (6).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (7).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (8).jpg Flora & Helia S6E18 (1).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (2).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (3).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (4).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (5).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (6).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (7).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (8).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (9).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (10).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (11).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (12).jpg Season 7 Flora & Helia S7E4 (1).png Flora & Helia S7E4 (2).png Winx Club Couples S7.png Flora & Helia S7E16 (1).png Flora & Helia S7E16 (2).png Flora & Helia S7E16 (3).png Flora & Helia S7E16 (4).png Flora & Helia S7E16 (5).png Flora & Helia S7E16 (6).png Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S6E16.png Flora & Helia S7E16 (7).png Flora & Helia S7E25.jpg Trivia *Helia is the oldest out of all the Specialists. *The Winx Club song, Crazy in Love with You focuses on Flora and Helia's relationship. *Helia's Nickelodeon voice actor, David Faustino is the same person who voiced Mako from The Legend of Korra. *Although never officially confirmed, many fans believe Helia comes from Linphea. *Helia is the third Specialists member put under a spell, briefly turning him evil, the firsts being Riven and Sky. *Helia's original hair style was later changed in Season 4. *Helia is skilled in origami. External Links *Helia - Winx Club Wikia *Flora & Helia Relationship - Winx Club Wikia Category:Male Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Winx Club Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Comical Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Childhood Friend Category:Possible Romance